<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hang On and Hope It’s Enough by tsurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969950">Hang On and Hope It’s Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai'>tsurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>for the prompt: "I love you, please don't go."</i><br/>Oh, how precious – Stiles thinks they’ll take this chance to flee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hang On and Hope It’s Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts">nezstorm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title lyric from Leaving My Love Behind by Lewis Capaldi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle pauses as everyone’s ears ring from the shattering of metaphysical bonds. The burnt waft of the herbs Argent’s men used in the ritual still lingers in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nogitsune, finally free of the shackles McCall’s druid placed on them, stares down the human teenager clinging to their leg with all his might. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They do not think the rest of the pack heard this confession, but neither do they care </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles meets their eyes, grip desperately strong despite the blood streaming down his face from a broken nose, despite needing to keep pressure on his leg where Argent clawed him through veins and tendons alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how precious </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> Stiles thinks they’ll take this chance to flee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ignore their surroundings, the panic of the pack as they bend to wipe tears from the boy’s cheek and feed off his pain. They grin down at him, his eyes widening with how close their silver fangs are to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry,” they growl, already anticipating the coming feast. “Once Argent’s head falls from her shoulders, we will return.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wait for realization to sink in, pulling out of his grip and standing once more, and even McCall flinches back in his limping approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will never leave you again.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for <span><a href="https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/post/616117909602893824/angstfluff-prompt-list">this prompt meme</a></span> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>